


塞壬之歌

by Gettam



Category: Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gettam/pseuds/Gettam
Summary: 海盗和海妖的神仙爱情





	塞壬之歌

1505年,年轻的steve Rogers还没有蓄起满脸的胡子,也没有成为尊敬的巴巴罗萨。彼时的他还只是北非一个小有名气的海盗,为苏丹打工,从其中收取利润. Steve带着自己的三艘船,从北非到地中海再到东亚，来来往往也赚了不少钱

但他的野心远不仅仅是当个跑腿

他的目光早就瞒准了意大利的卡拉布里亚海岸，通过一个蓄谋已久的、防不胜防的偷袭，偷袭的目标不是金银珠宝，而是赢得伊斯兰海盗的尊重，他挑了一个风平浪静、海面上无雾的日子悄悄北上

 

Tony与steve的第一次相遇,便是在地中海这片险象环生的海域上.

Tony是一只塞壬，又或是人类口中的海妖．对于普罗大众对海妖都是女的偏见，Tony的存在显然是个稀有物种.他在成年的时候选择了当一只男性海妖，这意味着与众不同、独一无二，这也意味着无子无孙的孤独

Tony对这古老克板的家庭观念嗤之以鼻，他热爱冒险，也许可以说是太爱冒险了，当他好不容易成年之后，他急不可耐地浮上了水面

就是在这个时候, steve驾驶着他的船,大摇大摆地晃进了 Tony的视野.

Tony望着甲板上盛装打扮的steve出了神.

他从没见过那么耀眼的金发．海里面一切的颜色都很淡，几乎所有的海妖头发都是淡得像被月光漂白了一样，而Tony——他就是这么的特别，他有着招摇的金色和红色相间的长尾巴,和一头性感的棕发

对，性感. Tony 终于想出来一个词来形容steve. 比起也站在steve身旁的人.Steve显然是鹤立鸡群，同样的服装穿在steve 身上, 庄重得像婚礼的套装

藏青色的外套衬着他的眼眸更加深邃，珊瑚粉的唇片抿在一起，因紧张而绷起的下颚线让他的五官更立体，白色的内塔, 金色的钮衬....

Tony 咽了口口水,我想让他下来陪我玩.  
于是Tony挪了挪嘴唇，唱起了那妖媚旖旎却又危险无比的塞壬之歌

空气中迂回着传来了一丝引诱的意味，steve望着前方一直平静的海面弥漫起了大雾。他皱了皱眉，紧接着属于海妖的歌声有意识一般钻进Steve的耳朵.

steve不是初次出海了,他知道这是海妖的歌声,他连忙吩咐海盗们把白蜡塞进耳朵里，自己则效法希腊神话里的英推把自己绑在桅杆上

“嘿!大块头,我答应你一个要求,你下来陪我玩吧.”Tony有着steve的方向喊道，Steve看不见声音的来源，但听见“下来陪我”便明白是海妖所说的话，他笑了笑,“你知道我想要什么吗?”

Tony 低下头思索了一会,”不知道,但如果我可以做到，我都可以满足你.steve高昂的鼻子里传出了似乎被逗笑了一般的哼声,“我要偷袭不远处的那个海岸”  
海岸? Tony 朝着此时安静无比的海岸,这才反应过来, steve原来是个海盗,“你原来是个海盗?可我怎么没听说过你.”

steve的耳尖红了起来，他辩解道，“偷袭了这个海岸我在意大利的名声就起来了，到时候你肯定就会听过我的大名了……”

怎样就会喜欢上一个人? Tony盯着 steve发红的耳尖, 他好听的声音混进海上略有些湿意的雾气里, Tony的耳鳍也有些发烫

他听见自己哼哼道，“我可以帮你”

 

Tony 猛地抬了一下尾巴,“啪”的一声落在了甲板上, steve简直快不相信自己的眼睛——Tony漂亮的金红色尾巴在月光下熠熠生辉，他的棕发恣意地随风飘着, 焦糖色的眼睛里甜丝丝的, steve愣住了

“我来帮你了”Tomy朝着steve眨了眨眼．他转过身朝着前方的海岸唱了起来．

steve此时才知道Tony原来唱的歌只是一支摇篮曲,而如今的歌声简直是屠杀的伴奏.虽然歌声有意识地绕过steve的身边,但steve的耳膜依旧震得发疼，胃也症挛纠缠在一起

对岸的水手们发了疯一样地往水里跳，他们叫嚣着把粮草堆起来烧掉,把火药一桶桶的推进海里，海岸上的惨叫声刺激着steve的心脏．

steve当海盗这么年,早已不是什么圣母了.他不是没有怜悯心，只是他知道为了达成目标总有人要付出代价.他望着火光乱窜、狼藉遍野的海岸，心中燃起了征服的欲望

“能拿的都拿来,不能拿来的,就抢来!”随着steve的发号，海盗们抠出自己耳朵里的白蜡，跳下甲板．

Tony差点被挤下去,他离开水的时间有点长了，他的皮肤已经没有那么光滑了.他慌乱地找寻着steve

steve大步朝Tony走去,他一拦腰,就把Tony抱了起来.冰凉光滑的鳞片触到steve的手时Steve 惊得脚步一怔, Tony 笑了一下,“抱歉啊,或许我换个形态会好一些?”

steve“嗯？”了一声,便发现Tony在自己的臂弯里变成了一个赤裸的男子， 他的尾巴不见见了,取而代之的是两条洁白的腿.“哦”,steve不知是该开心还是沮丧,他把自己的外套盖在Tony身上

“别着急,我带你去船长室 ”`steve的热气打在Tony 的耳鳍上, Tony有些不好意思地往steve的白衬衫上蹭了蹭

心动大概就是steve身上的老式烟草和硝烟混在一起的味道吧.

 

steve将Tony放在放好冷水的浴缸里,他捋了捋Tony柔软的头发,“我马上回来”

Tony点了点头,立刻变回了尾巴, 舒服地沉了下去.

过了几分钟 steve拿着一个金杯子,走了过来.“嘿,这都是你的功劳，你看这个漂亮的杯子，我往里倒了点葡萄酒，你想尝一下吗？”

他坐在浴缸旁,把杯子递给了 Tony, Tony 试探性地喝了一口,他的脸颊就已经开始泛红了.“我会玩一个好玩的!”

Tony又含了一口在嘴里,接着他轻轻张开嘴，吐出了紫红色的泡泡

steve 盯着他的侧脸出了神，Tony转过脸来,“你看到了吗?”

“嘭”气泡小声地在空中破掉,steve笑得眼角都扬了起来,他凑进Tony ，闻着空气里葡萄酒发酵的香味和一丝丝的暧昧气息,他含住了Tony的下嘴唇.

Tony 紧张地闭上了眼, 他的脖子用力地伸着,当Tony感受到steve的舌尖扫过自己的唇片时，他吓得猛地抖了一下尾巴，溅了Steve一身的水，Steve忍不住地大笑起来，他抬起水杯又喝了一口，见到Tony的眼眶红红的看着Steve

“恩？你还想喝？”Steve晃晃自己的杯子，Tony摇摇头，他的嘴唇挪了挪，“我在想你既然衣服已经湿了，要不要一起....嗯，你知道的，泡个...澡？”

Steve愣住了，他口腔里残留的红酒味此刻有些呛人，让他想起了海盗们都喜欢喝的朗姆酒，Tony的尾尖有些窘迫地抖动着，Steve又灌了一口葡萄酒，“那就恭敬不如从命了”

Steve将酒杯摆在一旁的地上，开始解起了自己的衣服，染上了炮灰的蓝色外套被他扔在地上，白色衬衫被他健壮的身体撑得像是要崩开了，Steve有点急躁地解自己的扣子，后来他直接将衬衫扯开了，最后一颗扣子无力反抗地落在地板上清脆的声音让Tony不自觉地吸了口气

Steve扯开自己的裤袋，一次性把裤子拖到了底，Tony毫不掩饰地盯着Steve的跨间，Steve的阴茎已经有了些昂头的意思，注意到Tony的视线，它跳动了几下变得更大

“我不知道你们人类是怎么完成交配仪式的...”Steve迈进浴缸里，与Tony面对面坐着，“我可能需要你...变出腿来”，Steve有些不好意思地2挠了挠自己的头

“噢，好的”，Tony闭上了眼，下一秒两条腿正好摆在Steve的双腿之间，“接下来，就交给我吧”，Steve的身子往前倾去，他在水里的手覆上了Tony的阴茎，他因常年出海而粗糙的手掌抚过Tony的前端，轻柔地撸动着，Tony享受地抠住浴缸的边缘，仰起头喘息着

“其实还有种方法可以让你更舒服，不过我们俩现在在水里，所以有些棘手...”Steve见到Tony动情的表情，自己憋得眼眶有些泛红，“什么？”，Tony喘息着，凑不成一句完整的话，Steve的手的温度都快把海妖比常人温度要低的皮肤灼伤

“就是用嘴含着，不过我在水面下无法呼吸，下次吧...”Steve吻了吻Tony的额头，Tony的眼睛猛地睁开了——他说下次，他说了下次，Tony无法抑制自己内心的狂喜，他撑开Steve，“你可别忘了，我是可以在水下呼吸的”

Steve还没反应过来，Tony便潜了下去，没有过多顾虑地含住了Steve的阴茎，温暖湿滑的感觉让Steve爽得闷哼了一声，“手和嘴都要动...”，Steve盯着水下Tony光滑弓起的腰背，不自觉又兴奋了几分

Tony听到之后听话地动了起来，Steve一边享受着一边想着自己应该为接下来的活动做准备，他摸上Tony挺翘的臀部，先是轻柔地抚摸，美妙的触感让Steve没忍住揉捏了几下，白皙的臀部上留下了红色的手指印，充满了引诱的意味

Steve的手指滑过Tony的臀缝，找到了Tony未被开发过的地方，他小心翼翼地在那里打着圈，“我马上就会从这里填满你，可以吗？”

Tony当然回答不了他，Steve试了试穴口的开放程度，之后就伸了一根手指进去，突然的进入使得Tony忍不住将头昂出水面叫了出来，塞壬的嗓子可以唱出各种各样的歌曲，当然也可以在叫床的时候大放光彩

Steve继续着自己手上的动作，持续扩张着Tony的后面，他吻了吻Tony的嘴角，“不要停Tony”，Tony泪眼朦胧，看起来可怜极了地点了点头，长长的睫毛上都沾上了情欲的泪水，他又俯下身含住了Steve

Steve扩张到第三根手指的时候，满意地开了口，“我想你准备好了”，Steve将Tony捞起来靠在浴缸上，扶正自己，一鼓作气进入了Tony，巨大的酥麻感使得Tony的嗓子又发出了一声优美婉转的叫声，Steve只觉得Tony美极了

Steve没有再浪费时间，抓住Tony的腰狠狠地干了起来，Steve的巨大抚平Tony内部的每一道褶皱，想将Tony融进自己的身体里，当他撞击到了那一点时Tony整个身体都刺激地崩了起来，更是诱惑的声音绕进Steve的心里

这是Tony为Steve表演的独一无二的塞壬之歌

Steve和Tony都红了眼眶，浴缸里的水随着剧烈的运动起伏冲撞着，整个浴室里充溢着令人遐想的声音

当Steve终于结束了时，他将疲惫不堪的Tony抱到了自己的床上，Tony哼哼着往Steve的怀里拱，“我叫Steve Rogers”

“Tony stark...”之后Steve的耳边就只剩下Tony均匀的呼吸声了，“我想我有些爱上你了，Tony”，Steve更将Tony抱紧了几分，也一起沉沉睡去了

 

之后的人们都知道Steve战无不胜，成为了令人闻风丧胆的海盗巴巴罗萨，他们都说Steve在海上的能力就像他统率着这片海一样；Steve一生都没有结婚，也没有子嗣，不过他的船员们都说Steve有一位和他同居了几十年的有着一副好嗓子的女人，对于这位令人尊重的海盗的风流韵事的传闻也不在少数

后人永远都不会明白为什么在其他海盗们都在船头雕刻海洋女神的时候Steve的船头却始终是一只美艳不可方物的男性海妖，也永远不会有机会听到那首独一无二的塞壬之歌


End file.
